The present invention relates to a method and an apparatus for inspecting a heat sink and a method for manufacturing a heat sink. A heat sink made of a metal with high thermal conductivity is known. Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 57-202683 discloses a heat sink made of aluminum, in which a heat radiation surface thereof is covered with a fluororesin.